SIGUIENDO TUS HUELLAS
by FoxJung
Summary: Después de algunos años de que Rin ha permanecido viviendo lejos de Sesshomaru, la relación entre ellos empieza a formarse poco a poco de nuevo... pero esta vez de manera romántica, Rin descubriendo nuevos sentimientos de amor en su corazón y Sesshomaru lidiando con la indesición de acercarse a Rin de esa manera.
1. C1 Nuevas heridas, viejos encuentros

**CAPÍTULO 01 – Nuevas heridas, viejos encuentros**

Habían pasado años, no eran muchos ni muy pocos, sólo años.

Viendo cuantos kimonos había coleccionado, Rin estaba considerando poner una tienda donde pudiese venderlos, pero al reconsiderarlo sólo atinaba a reír… _si no fueran regalos del señor Sesshomaru_ – pensaba, y siempre terminaba con un enorme suspiro.

La aldea estaba rodeada de niños, los hijos del monje Miroku y la hermana de Kohaku, también el aún bebé de Inuyasha y Kagome, y muchos otros… las aldeas humanas siempre rebosaban de niños, pero ella ya no encajaba en esa clasificación. No era que odiase la niñez, su niñez fue horrible con los humanos pero mejoró totalmente cuando acompañó al señor Sesshomaru y al señor Jaken, viajar en Ah-Un era divertido y fueron los mejores días de su vida.

Acababa de cumplir catorce años y el señor Sesshomaru no había ido a felicitarla, obviamente tampoco el señor Jaken, lo que significaba que no hubo kimono nuevo ni una sonrisa sincera con destello en los ojos de ella. Claro, todos con los que vivía la felicitaron y ella estuvo feliz, pero al terminar el día se sentó sola en el bosque con las manos en las mejillas que se le inflaron de decepción y se llenaron de resbaladizas lágrimas que limpió para que cesaran.

Habían pasado tres días de aquello y ya estaba superado, al menos eso es lo que se obligaba a pensar, en el fondo de su corazón no le importaba que haya sido su cumpleaños, sino que el señor Sesshomaru no hubiera pasado por ahí, él siempre lo hacía, ¿_y si le ha ocurrido algo? ¿Y si está herido? – _ella pensaba mientras caminaba atolondrada, lo que le ocasionó varias caídas y le hizo tener la cara sucia en una oportunidad en la que estrelló contra un poco de lodo.

¡Qué torpe! – se dijo a sí misma y se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y limpiando su rostro con la manga.

Las hojas de los árboles se agitaron con anormalidad, se veían demasiado tranquilos para que el viento fuese tan subversivo en aquella zona. El aire enérgico le agitó el cabello a Rin, esto le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que ese viento fuese… Puso sus manos en la boca formando un orbe alrededor para crear un eco al momento de gritar pero desistió de aquello. Se llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca y sopló un fino hilo de aire que producía un sonido agudo, y así se quedó silbando por un extenso minuto. Cuando culminó, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la botó en un suspiro. Miró al horizonte donde se encontraba el bosque llevándose una mano empuñada al pecho, a la altura del corazón, y entonces lo sintió… a pesar de ser una simple humana, esa presencia era inconfundible.

Corrió adentrándose en el bosque. No le gustaba usar getas, ir descalza era más cómodo pero ahora debía usar calzado… _que lata_. Siguió corriendo hasta que distinguió un pequeño claro donde no se observaban árboles, pero si se podía ver una larga estola muy abrigadora cubriendo a un alto demonio blanco con cabello brillante como la plata.

¿Señor Sesshomaru? – preguntó apareciendo detrás de un tronco ante la presencia de la criatura.

El hombre giró la cabeza hacia ella para verla claramente. Por un momento Rin creyó que se le clavarían en ellos unos ojos rojos llenos de ira, pero eso no era más que un recuerdo, el más importante para ella. Aun así, esta vez fue diferente, la expresión de él era inmutable como siempre pero sus ojos brillaban dorados con una gran calma y sorpresa mezclada con una felicidad que sólo ella – _o el señor Jaken _– podrían haber percibido.

Rin – dijo con seriedad, en el tono de toda la vida.

Señor Sesshomaru – le sonrío ella con una ligera línea de rubor sobre la nariz.

El giró su rostro y miró al frente, sin dejar que su belleza se opaque. Rin lo observó en esos segundos donde el tiempo se detuvo con ellos dos en ese claro de luz reflejado en el rocío de las verdes hojas de las copas de los árboles, esos brillos le hicieron notar ceniza sobre los ropajes de su perfecto señor.

¡ah! Señor Sesshomaru – emitió un gritito con voz suave y aguda a la vez, corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su costado. Lo tomó del brazo y limpió la ceniza que había ahí.

Es nada Rin, no pongas esa cara de sufrimiento.

Pe… pero… señor Sesshomaru – bajó la cabeza – ¿usted se hirió por esto?

Debajo del brazo de su señor, camuflado entre la vultuosa manga, Rin había encontrado un kimono amarillo, totalmente nuevo y de finísima calidad, bordado con pájaros bermellones en algunas regiones cercanas a las costuras. Definitivamente era el regalo de cumpleaños de hace tres días.

Rin, ¿quién se lastimaría al ir a comprar un kimono? – le habló sin atreverse a mirarla, pero ella levantó su rostro y dirigió sus ojos hacia el perfil de él – ¿qué clase de idiota sería el gran Sesshomaru? – Rin estuvo a punto de disculparse pero él la interrumpió – un asqueroso monstruo se atrevió a atacarme y me causó una herida, que ya está sanada y no tiene importancia.

Ella lo contempló al borde de las lágrimas. Conociendo al señor Sesshomaru, él pocas veces se distraía y seguramente ese demonio lo había atacado en un momento en el cual él había estado concentrado en otra cosa… ¿o persona? Decidida, se limpió los ojos con la mano y le ofreció la más amplia sonrisa que pudo, más que cualquiera en la vida.

Rin – el señor Sesshomaru por fin se dignó a verla y cogió el kimono para ponérselo entre las manos a ella – este es tu regalo, feliz cumpleaños.

¡Sí! ¡Muchas Gracias, Señor Sesshomaru! – gritó con felicidad, apretando los ojos – es muy lindo – apretó la tela contra su quijada, con cariño, y luego comenzó a peinar la zona con la mirada muy interesada en encontrar a alguien más – eh… señor Sesshomaru, ¿dónde está el señor Jaken?

Ese inútil – espetó con disgusto – dijo que me traería unas hierbas para sanar la herida.

¿eh? ¿aún le duele? – Rin acomodó con delicadeza su regalo al costado de él y se levantó para ponerse en marcha – regresaré de inmediato con medicina del campo de Jinenji… volveré en seguida señor Sesshomaru… - se fue corriendo, dando saltos y hablando con entusiasmo mientras la distancia apagaban su voz.

En medio de tanta tierra resbaladiza y rocas, Rin avanzaba dando tumbos. Corría con determinación, entusiasmo y sobre todo preocupación. Entre tanto trotar, su geta resbaló con una roca jabonada de lodo, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y deslizarse hacia atrás. Se vió cayendo de nalgas contra un montón de gravilla barrosa, pero en remplazo se encontró un brazo cálido que la sostuvo evitando su estrepitosa caída.

Rin abrió los ojos y observó el rostro del señor Sesshomaru más cerca de lo que había estado en toda su vida, la punta de su nariz casi tocaba la de ella. Y entonces ella lo observó, como siempre hacía a veces, sólo cuando él estaba concentrado mirando al frente e ignorando (aparéntemente) al resto, y en un impulso, ella lo besó.

La mejilla de Sesshomaru se tornó cálida, y su sorpresa fue inminente. Rin se apartó de él poniéndose de pie a su costado – _gracias, señor Sesshomaru _– dijo chochando los dedos índices con una expresión tierna y algo tímida. Él permaneció agachado, aunque Rin tuviese catorce años, su diferencia de tamaños era considerable, Rin era más pequeña por casi dos cabezas y media, así que seguía siendo pequeña ante él. Sesshomaru parecía congelado de la impresión, pero comenzó a reincorporarse, quedándose finalmente con el cuerpo recto y esbelto.

Rin – le dijo, obligándola a subir la cabeza para que lo observara. Una vez Rin elevó su cabeza hacia él, Sesshomaru se agachó y le devolvió el beso, esta vez no en la mejilla sino en la frente.

Rin se congeló y su cuerpo se puso duro como una roca, inmóvil, incluso si un torbellino arrasaba con las casas de la aldea, ella no se movería del shock.

Rin – volvió a decirle.

Sí… sí… señor Sesshomaru – respondió dubitativa y temblorosa

No vuelvas a hacer tonterías – se giró, dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar lentamente – esta insignificante herida no necesita ninguna medicina, está sanada. Vámonos.

Ella sintió una gran tranquilidad en su corazón. Por un instante creyó que la tontería de la que había hablado era aquel beso que se había atrevido a darle, pero era bueno saber que no se refería a aquello.

¡Sí!... Señor Sesshomaru – y lo siguió hasta el final del camino.


	2. C2 Beso en la mejilla, beso en la frente

**CAPÍTULO 02 – Beso en la mejilla, beso en la frente.**

Aquella mañana, había tomado un baño en el agua helada del río, peinó su cabello hasta no dejar mechón sin cepillar y decidió dejarlo suelto, sin ningún moño o coleta; desdobló con cuidado una yukata amarilla e hizo que Sango atara su obi con el lazo más hermoso que conociese, finalmente, con las getas en los pies salió corriendo de la casa de Kaede.

Unos metros detrás del pozo de cadáveres, la estaba esperando su Señor Sesshomaru.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que él le había hecho una promesa, llevarla en una extraña expedición para encontrar un extraño artefacto de alguna extraña criatura. Rin había insistido de una manera astuta, menos infantil según ella creía, para poder acompañar al señor Sesshomaru en uno de sus viajes, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez; su insistencia dio frutos.

Fue corriendo a su encuentro, él se volteó y la vio.

Señor Sesshomaru – gritaba a viva voz, sonriéndole y agitando la mano con efusividad.

¡Date prisa Rin! ¡Cuánto tiempo crees que te estamos esperando niña!

Se detuvo de la nada y vio al costado del pantalón blanco de su señor a un duende con un bastón, saltaba en un pie y luego en otro y daba muchos alaridos.

¿eh? – lucía decepcionada – el señor Jaken también ha venido…

¡Y que esperabas niña! – le gritó – el amo Sesshomaru jamás me dejaría atrás… jajaja… jejejeje – empezó a reír efusivamente.

Rin, vámonos – después de su cortante frase, Sesshomaru les dio la espalda y comenzó su camino.

Deambulaba, ya no caminaba con seguridad y ánimo, su cuerpo se tambaleaba como una pluma y avanzaba por la corriente del aire ¡Qué terrible decepción!

"_¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo llegué a esta situación?... planee todo, ¡planee toda la cita! el señor Sesshomaru y yo comiendo sandía, el señor Sesshomaru protegiéndome de los monstruos y cargándome en sus fuertes brazos, el señor Sesshomaru luciendo cool al encontrar quien sabe qué… ahhhhh… además no ha dicho nada de mi peinado, se supone que notaría la diferencia… y la yukata amarilla que me puse debería hacerle recorla el beso que nos dimos… el beso… el beso… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_"

Rin de la nada se ruborizó y tropezó con una piedra, cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo llego de gravilla pero se levantó al instante diciendo que todo estaba bien, se sacudió el polvo de encima y les siguió el paso a sus acompañantes.

Oye Rin… será mejor que camines bien sino serás un estorbo para nosotros – le dijo el señor Jaken – no sé cómo el amo Sesshomaru aceptó traerte – susurró.

Señor Jaken, si hablamos de estorbos, usted sale ganando – cruzó los brazos y le volteó la cara.

¡Qué dices niña!

¡Ya no soy una niñita pequeña! – "¿esas palabras iban dirigidas al señor Jaken o al señor Sesshomaru?" – soy mucho más alta que usted señor Jaken.

¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡qué insolente!

El camino se había hecho estrecho, un panorama sinuoso se presentaba al frente, la niebla se hacía densa a cada paso y el silencio se expandía de una manera escalofriante, de no ser por la escandalosa discusión que sostenían Rin y Jaken a espaldas de Sesshomaru.

Ya cállense o los tirare al pantano a los dos – el tono de su voz sonaba molesto… como siempre.

¿Pantano? – repitieron Rin y Jaken al unísono.

A sus costados, un pantano negro era apenas perceptible por culpa de la bruma. Rin se pegó a Jaken y le tomó el brazo para caminar juntos, ambos lucían asustados pero callados al fin. Eso no duró mucho, Jaken comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

Amo Sesshomaru… usted cree que esté bien que hayamos venido – tragó saliva – este lugar luce peligroso.

Ja – río Sesshomaru – ¿tanto miedo tienes Jaken?

¡Ehhh! Noo claro que no amo bonito… lo digo por Rin… ella es sólo una humana, y con ella como carga puede que esto sea más difícil… usted sabe amo bonito…

¡Señor Jaken! – gritó Rin. Fue lo único capaz de decir, era innegable incluso para ella que sólo era una carga.

Nada es difícil para el Gran Sesshomaru, así que deja de decir estupideces. Estoy arrepintiéndome de no haber traído a Ah-Un.

¡No diga eso amo bonito! – comenzó a lloriquear.

"_Pienso igual Señor Sesshomaru, debió dejar al señor Jaken y traer a Ah-Un a nuestra cita… ¿cita? Este lugar no es precisamente ideal para una cita, no como la que me contó Kagome… ¡qué terrible!"_

Oye Rin no te aferres tan fuerte.

¿eh? No se supone que el señor Jaken es fuerte y yo una simple humana – le espetó – aguante señor Jaken.

Mmmm… te crees astuta – susurró – por cierto Rin porqué te has peinado así, ¿no llevabas una cola ahí al costado?

¿ehhh? – Rin se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza – etto… bueno así es más cómodo ahora – levantó la mirada con dirección a la cabellera plateada de adelante, lo que Rin buscaba eran sus ojos no una rígida espalda, pero fue lo único que encontró y con resignación emitió un gran suspiro.

¿Y no podías ponerte algo más cómodo?

¿Se la va a pasar criticándome, Señor Jaken?

Yo sólo digo que al amo Sesshomaru le costó mucho conseguir ese kimono como para que lo traigas a un lugar como este… ¿tengo razón verdad amo?

Rin había dejado de caminar obligando a Jaken a permanecer estático por su agarre. Mientras se escuchaban los quejidos de Jaken, Sesshomaru también se detuvo. Volteó su cabeza y por fin sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los castaños ojos de una joven Rin casi llorosa.

¡Jaken!

Ay.. ay… dígame amo bonito.

Te dije que te callaras. Y si Rin rompe ese kimono, le regalaré otro o tres más, ese es mi problema, deja de quejarte o te mato.

Como diga amo bonito – Jaken por fin guardó silencio.

Rin no podía pensar en nada, lo único que hizo fue sonreírle de manera cálida, pero al cabo de unos segundos, Sesshomaru volvió a voltear con un hermoso movimiento de su largo cabello y siguió adelante. Rin no esperaba una sonrisa, eso sería demasiado, pero conocía un poquito esa mirada fría, en el fondo tan cálida como la sonrisa que ella le había dado.

Por lo que habían ido era una especie de orbe de cristal. El lugar donde lo encontraron estaba infestado de monstruos, mientras ella y el señor Jaken corrían de un lado para otro defendiéndose con el báculo de dos cabezas, el gran Sesshomaru había acabado con todos. Después de eso, llamó a Ah-Un y le ordenó que llevara a Jaken y a Rin devuelta a la aldea partiendo en el aire.

¿A dónde habrá ido el Señor Sesshomaru con tanta prisa?

Mmmm fue a la tumba de su padre – respondió Jaken.

¿eh? ¿Ese lugar con muchos huesos?

¡No te expreses así Rin, ten un poco más de respeto! Pues sí, el amo Sesshomaru fue personalmente a buscar esa orbe para restaurar algunos de los daños que causaron el amo y el tonto de Inuyasha cuando pelearon ahí.

Ohh… ya veo – le contestó Rin.

Bien ahora que ya te dejé aquí a salvo, nos vamos Ah-Un – Rin se bajó rápidamente de Ah-Un y Jaken tomó las riendas ascendiendo – adiós Rin y no te metas en problemas que luego el amo Sesshomaru se desquita conmigo… ¡ay!

¡No se preocupe señor Jaken! – les gritó mientras ascendían – cuídate mucho Ah-Un, usted también señor Jaken ¡ya no sea tan renegón! – gritó con ahínco – Y – dejó de gritar y habló para sí misma – Y… cuide mucho a mi señor Sesshomaru.

Aquella noche había luna llena, decidió no entrar aún a la casa de la anciana Kaede y fue a recostarse en un árbol cercano con un claro de luz cayendo exactamente sobre la copa. Mientras veía la luz plateada, empezó a pensar de nuevo en su querido señor, tenía muchos sentimientos acelerando su mente y cada parte de su cuerpo, abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y bajó la cabeza con resignación.

"_Supongo que un beso en la mejilla no significa mucho, tampoco uno en la frente, habré sido la única que pensó todo este tiempo en que esos besos fueron especiales?... mahhh supongo que sí. La tumba de su padre sigue siendo muy importante para el señor Sesshomaru, aunque yo veo un montón de huesos y nada más. Ahora que lo recuerdo, la última vez que estuvims allí, Inuyasha había hecho muchos desastres y para saber quién los arreglaría propuse un concurso de trabalenguas… jajaja… que ingenuos yo sabía que el señor Sesshomaru era bueno en eso e hice un poco de trampa. Su trabalenguas fue muy… hermoso y directo… ¡Ahhh! ¡Hace que me ruborice! ¿Una confesión? ¿así era como le dijo Kagome? ! ¿una confesión de… A-M-O-R?!"_

Decidida se levantó de la falda del árbol y fue con Kaede con una sola idea en la cabeza: Sí el señor Sesshomaru tuvo el valor de hacer una confesión, yo también lo haré. ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE LO VEA LE CONFESARË LO QUE SIENTO POR ÉL!


End file.
